Enthusiasm
by Musical Sunrise
Summary: Koshiba admires Hina's optimism and enthusiasm. Koshiba x Hina.


**I'm still on a mission to fill up this section with more fanfiction. Koshiba x Hina happens to be my favourite couple in Penguin Brothers, but I'll try to get a few fics out for other couples as well. I do not own Penguin Brothers or the characters used.**

**

* * *

**

_Tap tap tap._

The blue glow of the computer screen illuminated that section of the darkened computer lab, as well as casting an eerie light on the features of the boy sitting in front of the computer desk. He was completely intent on the screen and the boxes that rapidly opened and closed as he browsed through them. Hina had paused in the doorway, completely unnoticed, in order to take this in.

To be honest, she was a little bit shocked. She'd never known that her odd, somewhat-flamboyant friend could focus on _anything_. He seemed much too… energetic. Seeing him sitting there, almost completely without moving, was unnerving. The fact that he was focusing this much on something that was to aid in their campaign was not lost on her, and she found herself blushing at how serious he was being.

Still, staring at a bright computer screen while sitting in a dark room was hardly good for the eyes. Sighing a little, she reached out and found the light switch, flipping it up and immediately throwing the room into light.

Koshiba blinked, noticing the sudden light, and look around curiously, as though he'd just come out of a trance. Spotting Hina, who was still standing in the doorway, now with her hands on her hips, his face broke into a wide grin.

"Piyoko!" He said cheerfully, motioning for her to join him. She immediately obliged, scowling half-heartedly at the now-familiar nickname. She'd given up on telling him not to call her that, and had come to accept it as something that came with being friends with Koshiba.

"Did you find it?" She asked, peering over his shoulder at the computer screen. Quickly skimming over the list of names that Koshiba accumulated, she smiled.

"Yep!" Koshiba said proudly, though he knew that it was unnecessary to say so now that she'd seen for herself. "A list of everyone who tried to be Gray at one point, but gave up when the bullying got too intense, just like you asked. It took a lot of digging and background research, but I think I got all of them."

"That's good." Hina said approvingly, already trying to memorize the names since she knew that Koshiba was going to tell her to. After working with each other for so long, they'd gotten to know each other's little quirks and habits. "If they wanted to be Gray once, then they might not be as averse to joining forces with us as some of the other students are. And once we have a bigger group, the other students who may want to join us but are too scared to will feel more protected." Ever the optimist, Hina chose to ignore the fact that the list was painfully small; maybe ten names out of the hundreds of students that attended this school. She also chose to ignore that most of them had only lasted from a day to a week. She knew how tough things could get for a Gray, but hopefully their courage would lend courage to others.

Koshiba, on the other hand, was more doubtful. So far they weren't having much luck with coaxing anyone to join their cause, and he wasn't sure that they ever would. With how bad things were between Nishizaki and Isshiki, and how they were adding fuel to the flames of hatred, the violence could only escalate. However, it was hard to refuse Hina's determination and enthusiasm, plus she was fun to work with and tease. So he didn't mind going along with her schemes and being the brains behind many of their operations.

The next thing he knew, Hina was tugging on one of his arms, drawing him away from the computer. Quickly, he erased the list and his search and shut down his computer, before allowing her to drag him from the computer lab.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" She cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Koshiba immediately followed suit, grinning broadly. Hina's enthusiasm really was just too hard to resist.


End file.
